New People
by Lilly2004
Summary: What if Clem was 26 like Luke and Nick? Things will be a little the same but there will be romance with Luke and Clem eventually I hope you all enjoy!
1. New People

**WHAT THE FAN FICTION IS ABOUT: In this Fan Fiction series Clementine is 26 like Luke and Nick. The Fan Fiction will be** a **little different from the actual series but it will still be like the game. There will be some romance with Luke and Clementine after Clem's arm is fixed. I'm going to put parenthesis = ( ) so I can describe characters Clementine meets just so you know. Please write reviews you can just tell me what you think, what I should work on, or both anyway I really hope you enjoy! Thanks.**

**Clementine's P.O.V.:** I was so tired after Sam bit me on the arm. I was weak but that's probably because that was the most painful experience I've ever had so it made sense.  
Then I started thinking about Lee, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Omid , and Christa everyone I cared for was dead but I didn't know about Christa. But I just kept thinking about Lee God knows I missed him so much then I realized what seemed like a million tears running down my face and I started to sob but I just kept walking.

Later I found 3 huge boulders it seemed like a good place to rest at the time but then I heard moaning and groaning to the right, left, and behind me.  
I started to get up and walk as fast as I could but a walker kept catching up to me and it landed on top of me until a (young man with a sort of dark brown mullet with a light brown small mustache and beard he looked to be Asian in a way he looked 26 like... me) he had a machete and cut off the walker's head and he pulled off the dead corpse as a walker was walking towards him but then an arrow went through the monster's head and the walker fell to the floor.  
More were coming and then I could see an (older man who looked like he was in his late 50's he had white or whitish gray hair besides his black beard and mustache like Lee's) "I'm out! Grab her lets go!" the older man ordered the young man as the younger man picked me up with his left hand under the bottom part where you bend your legs and his right hand on my right side with my hands in my lap "Come on girl we gotta get going."

The young man said and started running I kept closing my eyes and opening them until the men stopped running "I...I think we're safe." the older man said panting from running so far. "Yeah...Yeah we're good." The young man said as he looked at the older man the he looked at me and asked. "Hey,you alright...?" I kept looking at the ground for a couple seconds but I finally spoke "Yes, thank you so much." They both said."Don't mention it." I was so grateful.  
Then they just kept walking for a little bit. "What are you doing out here?" the old man asked me out of concern. "Where are the Uh... the people your with? There is no chance you made it this long on your own." The younger man asked me, I told him everything that happened at me and Christa's camp. "My friend and I got attacked by these three guys. I don't know where she is maybe she's alive." I replied being totally honest. "Hmm... these folks mention what they were after?" The older man asked I wish they could tell me there name's but maybe I can ask later. "They might of just wanted food we were cooking some sort of weasel." I told the men who saved my life. "They attacked you for a weasel?...D mn that is low. They didn't mention any names right? They weren't searching for anybody?  
Well now that that's out of the way I'm Luke and This is Pete." And Pete said "Hey there." "Hi, I'm Clementine." I said as Luke smiled at Pete maybe he liked my name.I don't know.  
"Well it's nice to meet you Clementine. For now we're going to take you back to our group for now okay? We got a doctor with us and it looks like you could use some-OH S #T!" Luke said as he dropped me on the ground and I held my arm close. "What? What is it?!" Pete asked. "She's...she's bit man F #$ F #$ f #$ f #$... what are we going to do here...?" Luke started to panic.  
"No it was a dog!" I screamed. "I didn't see any dog Clementine." "No! it was before I was in that area there was a camp I was looking for food I found some and I was giving some food for the Sam and he grabbed the can and I grabbed it back and he bit me really hard on the arm! Please believe me!" Pete looked at me so seriously and flat out said it "Alright let's see it."  
Pete walked closer to me and pulled my shirt sleeve up and looked at the bloody mess. "Is it uh...is it like she says?" Luke asked worriedly. "Lurkers bite with both sides of their jaw right? The bottom jaw and the top jaw?" Pete asked in a joking matter. "But people turn unless the brains destroyed remember?" Luke stated. "Oh yeah."  
"So where did this dog go?" Pete asked. "I...I killed it." I said as I looked down at the ground. "Really? A dog shows up bites you and you just kill it?" Luke asked in surprise. "First of all he could have killed me and I kicked him away and he got impaled I couldn't let him die like that it's wrong!" I screamed at Luke. "Okay that...makes sense." Luke said feeling sorry for me.  
"Clementine? Are you telling us the truth? And look me in the eyes when you answer." I looked Pete straight in the eyes and said "Yes. I wouldn't lie to you if it wasn't." Pete smiled in relieve "Ok Clementine that's good enough for me."Pete said as he got up and Luke picked me up like he did before.  
**LATER** I soon fell asleep. I eventually woke up and saw five other people (A pregnant black woman with brown hair it was sticking upwards in a way her hair was curly. and a black man who was overweight but who cares about that he was most likely to be the pregnant woman's husband he wore glasses he had short black hair and a small black mustache and beard a little smaller then Pete's. There was another guy who looked to be 26 like me and Luke he had a even smaller black beard and mustache then the black man he also had a hat like Kenny's. Then there was a Spanish guy he had a black mullet in a way he also had a black mustache and beard and what looked like a 15 year old girl she was probably the Spanish guy's daughter she had medium length of black hair she wore reddish pink glasses she looked ok for a kid.)  
Luke and Pete carried me over to the rest of the group as the pregnant lady started to talk cause I think she saw me first. "Who's this?" she inquired looking at me then Luke then Pete. Then she saw the blood on my shirt sleeve. "SHE'S BIT!" the woman started to panic.  
"Calm down Rebecca! Luke hollard. Then I finally spoke "Luke can you please set me down?" I asked Luke as he gently let my feet touch the ground.  
"Are you working with Carver?" The Spanish guy said. "No she's not Carlos and her names Clementine. She was with her friend Christa and then she got attacked by these three guys and then they got separated." Luke told Carlos. "Well then what happened before? Or has it just been you and her the whole time?" the black guy and other guy with the ball cap like Kenny's. "She doesn't like to talk about it Nick." Luke stood up for me while pointing at the guy in the ball cap I could tell them eventually but not now.  
"Alvin go inside and get peroxide,bandages,and a needle I'm gonna suture her arm." Carlos said as he pointed to the black man. "Sarah sweetie can you go inside to our room you won't like watching me suturing someone's arm." Carlos pointed to the door inside the cabin behind everyone the little girl went inside instantly.  
"So Clementine how and what bit you?" Carlos asked me. "After I got separated from Christa I found a dog named Sam and we found this camp I found food eventually I was so hungry and then he begged for food so I was going to give him some food I found then he jumped and tried to eat the whole can so I grabbed it and tried to give him some more food again. Then he growled and bit me on the arm so I kicked him off me and then checked to see if he was ok but there were spikes that scavengers tour up and they were sticking out of... the ground then I heard Sam whimpering then I saw he was...Impaled by the spikes so I had to put him out of his misery."  
I told him as he looked at my arm carefully. "Okay that makes more sense a lurker bite is probably smaller plus I would see molar teeth marks so it all makes sense all I see are very sharp teeth marks so it has to be a dog come inside we better fix your arm soon."  
"Is that okay Clementine?" Carlos asked me. I stayed frozen surprised that they welcomed me with open arms. "Clem you trust us enough right?" Luke asked me. "I...I guess so." I replied. "Look we'll help you find Christa and if you find her they can stay with us." Luke said. "Okay that seems fine." I said nodding my head. We all headed inside, Carlos was already ready to suture my arm I walked over towards Carlos.  
He pulled up my shirt sleeve and poured the peroxide on my arm "Owwwww...uuuuuughhhhhhhhh I screamed as Luke bursted through the door "Clem are you alri-" Luke started to say as he saw the inside of my bite turn totally white. "Whoa whoa what the F #$. God." Luke said as he turned his head and covered his eyes. "You know I need to stand watch outside so..." Luke said trying to find an excuse to leave as he turned towards the door leading outside. "No. Stay here and put pressure on her arm so I can suture it easier." Carlos said. Luke pulled another chair up and put pressure on my arm so it would be easier to suture After a couple of minutes of yelling Carlos finished suturing my arm and wrapped a bandage around it.  
I looked around the cabin for awhile. Then I went into the kitchen and sat down. I decided that's where I was going to sleep for now. As I almost fell asleep though I wasn't really tired.  
Soon Luke brought in a bowl of food and sat next across from me as soon as Luke passed me a spoon I automatically started to eat.  
"That's gonna leave one h #$ava scar." Luke pointed out the obvious. "It could be worse." I replied. "No kidding better then losing it right?" Luke questioned in a joking matter and I tensed up remembering that Lee cut off his arm because he was bitten. "Clem? Are you okay?" "..." I said nothing and tears slowly started coming down my face. Luke got up from his chair and sat in the chair next to me and wiped my tears away with his thumb.  
"Why do you have to be so nice?" I asked Luke, still crying. "Cause I haven't lost my sanity. I only get violent or not nice when danger is near the group and your part of it. But besides that, what happened before all this?" Luke asked me.  
"Both of my parents went on vacation and left me back home with a friend who soon died. Then this man found me and survived with me and others and we all tried to make it but it didn't work... His name was Lee Evere-" I was saying until Luke stopped me.  
"Wait Wait Wait Lee Everett the killer? The man who killed a state senator who was having an affair with his wife?" Luke asked.  
"Yep that's him he tried to start over in the apocalypse. He never wanted to he told me he was in some sort of anger trance. But he saved my life and I did the same for him. We were best friends I suppose. Then this other man said he knew where my parents were and I didn't believe him but the next day he kidnapped me and took me away cause he was crazy then Lee got bitten and got me back but I had to k...kill him. I couldn't see him like a walker... and he asked me to."  
"Wow..." Luke said.  
"I couldn't do it I couldn't see him like that Luke. I just couldn't."  
"Well I'm glad you told me. Now I understand." Luke said with a small smile on his face. All of a sudden Pete came in as I was finishing my food that Luke gave me.  
"I'm sorry but I can't help but notice that this place is lit up like a god D &$ beacon in the woods." Pete stated.  
"Yeah it's time to turn in anyways." Luke said still smiling. "Carlos and Sarah share a room with two separate beds Rebecca and Alvin share a room then there's Nick and Pete so... I guess you can share a room with me then... and don't worry everyone has two separate beds." Luke told me as we were walking up the stairs. Me and Luke went to bed in a heartbeat I was so f#$#in' tired.  
I wondered what will happen tomorrow? I guess I'll find out. One things for sure I'm not leaving the group that I trust.


	2. 2 Months Later

2** Months Later**

**Luke's P.O.V.:** While I was eating dinner I didn't see Clementine and for some reason I couldn't get her out of my mind for the last month it was weird.  
After I finished eating I was bringing some food to her because I haven't seen her since dinner started.  
I saw Nick right by the room me and Clem were sharing and I asked him where Clem was. "She's in her room I was looking for her and I listened to the other side of the door and I heard her crying saying a guy's name."  
I was worried about her, she seemed to think about the past a lot. "Did you hear the name?" I asked Nick worriedly. "I heard the name Lee. Why?" Nick asked me. "I'll tell you later ok?"  
And then Nick left the upstairs hallway and I opened the door to my room.

**Clem's P.O.V.:** I heard the door to the exit of the room I was sharing with Luke open and I saw Luke with a comforting look on his face. "Are you alright?" Luke asked me.  
"Yeah I'm fine *Sob*... Leave me alone." I told him.  
"Well I obviously know somethings wrong since your sobbing." Luke said as I curled my self up into a ball in the corner.  
"I'm the reason Lee's dead." I told him as Luke sat next to me.  
"No. That's not true you told me that one other guy was crazy and kidnapped you." He told me with a sad expression on his face trying to look into my eyes.  
"He was and did but when he told me about my parents I thought it was too good to be true and it was. I soon later ignored him but he tracked me and the group down and kidnapped me. If I hadn't spoken to him in the first place Lee and Kenny and everyone else would still be alive."  
As Luke heard this I started to sob more and Luke hugged me very tightly and I kept sobbing and started feeling weird. Luke released me from his hug realizing that he hugged me for a long time. I started to tense up when he massaged my shoulders, either trying to get closer to me or to make me feel better. But I think it was both because I saw him giving me a seductive smile.  
" You... Don't mind me doing this?" Luke asked me starting to blush.  
"Of course not." I whispered hoping he didn't hear that because I liked it actually.  
Luke stopped massaging my shoulders and moved closer to me and whispered seductively in my ear. "I heard that." I started to blush so red that my cheeks hurt, LITERALLY.

**Luke's P.O.V.:** When I heard Clementine say that, I thought that both of us had feelings for each other maybe even something more. But I wondered if this was the right time to do it but I thought she loved me the same way that I did maybe she didn't but it was now or maybe never.  
I leaned in to kiss her and she flinched but I didn't notice at first but then I almost stopped kissing her but I realized that she excepted it because she wrapped her arms around my neck which really surprised me but to be honest I loved it. This was more than a crush, more then a like-like. I think it was...Love.  
I knew her long enough though I didn't think you need a certain time to love someone, but that's my perspective. They say you will always find the right person, well I found Her and I'm glad I finally did. I just hope nothing happens to her now.

**Clem's P.O.V.:** When Luke kissed me I started to tense up because I didn't expect it coming but I realized that I truly did love Luke.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
We stopped kissing then both stood up to go to the kitchen to eat I was practically starving.  
And then went to bed. "Hey Clem, you awake?" Luke asked me.  
"Yes." I told him still thinking about how I felt for him. "With what happened a couple minutes ago I was wondering if you lo-"  
And I cut him off. "Yeah I do. I Love you Luke." I told him smiling.  
"I'm glad. Should we tell the group?" He asked me as we both turned in our separate beds to face each other so I could see him. "Yeah but not now ok?" Luke completely understood after everything that happened with Rebecca."Since she was almost done being pregnant we can tell them after the baby's born." I told him. The I felt sleep coming at me as I almost closed my eyes Luke grabbed my hand from his bed and we both fell asleep hand in hand, hopefully no one would come to check on us.  
I never thought you could find love in the apocalypse but I guess I did. And I'm glad I did.  
I think I can finally start to move on... well Luke and the rest of the group are helping me move on.


	3. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

**Clem's P.O.V.:** When I woke up Luke was still holding my hand he actually looked cute when he sleeped. I decided I was going to give him a cool surprise. I knew exactly what to do.  
When I left the room no one was here I went into the kitchen maybe they were eating? I was in the kitchen and on the door there was a note._"Clem,Luke we all went hunting and are going to teach Sarah to shoot a gun. We will be back in a couple hours."  
_ I was a little shocked that they would take everyone except me and...Luke. Maybe they knew. But no time to think about that.

**Luke's P.O.V.:** I woke up and noticed my hand was against the bed and I couldn't stop thinking about Clementine.  
Then I remembered she loved music like [Give me everything tonight,Bring me to life,and I feel like a monster.] And a while ago I got her a small Walkman radio and the discs for the songs she likes. I hope she likes it.  
Eventually I walked into the kitchen looking for Clementine.  
I finally saw her... beautiful face full of happiness. "Luke follow me." She told me and passed me the note from the rest of the group.  
"Taking Sarah for shooting? Pete must have persuaded Carlos to teach Sarah to shoot." I commented.  
"Forget about that." Clem told me. And we exited the house from the kitchen door.  
As we were walking she was walking ahead of me and I caught up with her.  
As soon as I caught up with her I grabbed her hand and we kept walking except she moved to the left. More closer to me.

**Clem's P.O.V.: **We finally got to the surprise I was showing Luke.  
It was a huge stream or lake that was clean and there was a waterfall that lead to a cave inside under all that rock. Before Luke could see it I let go of his hand and quickly rushed behind him and covered his eyes and told him to keep walking forward.  
When he saw it his jaw dropped. "It's so beautiful." Luke said his jaw still open. I walked up to him. "But it's missing something." Luke said and I walked in front of him and kissed him on the cheek and lead him to the stream. "Okay." Luke said blushing that the fact I loved him after knowing him for awhile.  
As soon as he let go of my hand I took off my hat and pulled off my hair bands. Then Luke started to tense up, he just froze thinking I was going to...Then I took off my shoes and socks and ran to a flat rock that was like a dock and dived into the lake.  
Eventually Luke did the same thing.

**Luke's P.O.V.:** Me and Clem fooled around for awhile then she said she needed to take a bath to get rid of the odor from being in an apocalypse for more then 3 years maybe 4.

**Clem's P.O.V.: **I went behind the waterfall and took off only my shirt in case Luke snuck up on me so all I had on was my sports bra and my pants.  
I washed off all of the dirt on my face. I heard something splash in the water then there was no other sounds. Until Luke wrapped one of his his arms around my mouth and the other around my side. "You were smart to only take off your shirt." Luke said seductively to me and he started chuckling and he gave me a Walkman and played it with me still in his arms.  
[Pit bull intro] Me not working hard? Yeah, right! Picture that with a Kodak Or, Better yet, go to Times square take a picture of me with a Kodak. Took my life from negative to positive I just want y'all know that and tonight let's enjoy life Pitbull,Nayer,Ne-Yo that's right.  
[Ne-Yo] Tonight I want all of you tonight Give me everything tonight for all we know we might not get tomorrow. lets do it tonight.  
[Nayer] Don't care what they say or what games they play nothing is enough till I get your love.  
[Ne-Yo] Let's do it tonight.  
[Nayer] I want you tonight I want you to stay I want you tonight.  
[Ne-Yo]Grab somebody sexy tell em hey give me everything tonight. And Luke grabbed me from the music kept playing.  
"Just doing what the guy told me to. Give me everything tonight." Luke sang the tune for a second and kissed me. He eventually let me go and handed me my shirt. I quickly put my shirt on and we switched places.

**Luke's P.O.V.:** When me and Clementine switched places I didn't take off anything and just washed my face and hands. I was wondering if Clementine was going to do the same thing to me as I did to her. And she did except she only scared me and I turned around and she kissed me on the lips.  
"Grab somebody sexy tell them hey give me everything tonight." She sang in a joking way, mocking my voice.  
Later after I finished cleaning my face and hands we left and went back to the cabin.  
When we got to the cabin everyone was there. "Where were you guys?!" Carlos asked us and we didn't say a word.  
"Anyway no time to talk Rebecca's giving birth!" We both still didn't say a word. "Clem go get some towels okay?" Carlos told Clem and I went to see Rebecca.  
Clem soon came back with 2 towels. Alvin was just yelling Push and breathe the whole time. Rebecca finally screamed "Everybody out except Clem." And everyone even me obeyed the woman in agonizing pain.

**Clem's P.O.V.:** I was a little shocked when Rebecca asked me to help her with the giving birth thing but I had no time to worry.  
After a couple of minutes of reassuring a new baby girl was born and I was the first to hold her. "Everyone you can come in!" I shouted so they could hear me.  
Everyone came in to see a bright beautiful girl and Alvin was practically in tears "What's her name?" Everybody asked Rebecca and Alvin. Rebecca and Alvin spoke at the same time. "We had a list but we added a new name on it for the girls about a month ago and that name was Clementine G, the G is her middle she needs a nickname. How about... Dove."  
Everyone looked at me smiling.  
I handed Clementine to Alvin and then he handed her to Luke,Carlos,Nick,and Sarah.  
Tears were swelling in my eyes and they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of joy.

**Luke's P.O.V.:** We soon all went to our rooms except for me and Nick. "You know how we're Like brothers?"  
Nick asked me out of the blue.  
"Yeah. Why?" I asked him.  
"Because then Clementine Is going to be my sister and law am I right?" I froze.  
{D #$it he knows} "What do you mean?" I asked him playing dumb.  
"Oh, don't play dumb I saw you kiss Clementine when I opened the door a little and then when I went back to your room because I expected to see you awake and I wanted to tell you before but I saw you asleep holding hands with her while she was asleep. You L-O-V-." And I cut him off.  
"Ok! Ok! I do okay!" I yelled.  
"Dude you have to tell the rest of the group man they'll love to hear that."  
I was thinking about it and I decided yes but I would obviously talk to Clementine about it.  
"Okay but I have to talk to Clem about it." "Ok. Fine by me." Nick finished and went to his room.  
And I went to mine. "Hey Clem?" I entered the room.""Yeah Luke?" She said Looking up at me with her adorable smile while listening to Give me everything tonight.  
"Nick knows about us."  
"Oh no! what did he say?" She asked in a sort of panic.  
"He thinks we should tell the group I think we should tomorrow what about you?" I asked her.  
"N... You know what?, Yes. I think they should know to."

**The Next Day**

**Clem's P.O.V.:** Everyone was in the kitchen and me and Luke were going to tell everyone about 'Us' and we stopped talking about it and entered the kitchen.  
"Everyone we have something to tell you guys." Luke said out loud. Everyone looked at us in confusion except for Nick.  
"Me and Clementine are... I guess boyfriend and girlfriend." Luke said with a straight face but was blushing a little but no one noticed.  
And to our surprise they all cheered for us. "Well for that news I think they should be Clementine's 'Godparents'" Me and Luke were surprised.  
"Well besides that congratulations you two." Then Nick got me and Luke a bowl of 'Krave Cereal' I think and we ate breakfast and when we finished Nick and Pete patted us on the back and said "Congratulations you two."  
"I Love You Clem." Luke said as they left and he kissed me on the lips and we held hands and had the best day of our lives. **Author's Note:** **I wanted to say to the guest who gave me a review I want to explain why I made the mistakes in the first chapter. The reason I censor the words is because I'm only still in intermediate school and I can't swear but I just had to write fan fiction. And it was my first time writing it but the other chapters are not going to be like that I hope you guys understand thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Back Again

**Another 5 months later**

**Clem's P.O.V.:** When I woke up I saw Luke's bed right next to mine with his arm around me.  
I slowly got out of the bed and went downstairs.  
I found another note that said they were taking Sarah shooting again. I eventually heard knocking on the door and Luke came downstairs with the baby in his arms.  
"Can you answer it my hands are full here." I nodded my head as I answered the door seeing (An older man with gray hair and mustache with a brown coat with a fur lining.)  
"Hello." The man said and he saw Luke. "Well well it's the runaway dog, or one of them." The man said.  
"Luke who is this?" I asked him as the man put me at gunpoint.  
"Hey you F #$ing B #$ rd! Let go of her!" Luke shouted.  
"Luke... Sweety it's going to be okay." I said pulling a pocket knife out of my front pocket. I knew who it was. It was Carver who was someone they were with before and Luke froze solid seeing the knife in my hand  
I jabbed the knife into Carver's skull without a second thought. Luke walked over to me and hugged me close with the baby in his arms still. Luke started to cry but not much.  
Soon the group came back seeing Carver's dead or what we thought was dead body.  
"Everyone we all need to leave." Luke said.  
"Wait... we can't just." Carlos started to talk.  
"No! We are leaving now!" Luke screamed and we all started to pack, eventually we all left.  
In the middle of the 'Hike' Luke showed me a map saying we were going to the mountains. "I figure we got 4 or 5 more days to reach those mountains. Now if there tracking us we should be able to lose them up there." Luke said out loud.  
"Five days?" Rebecca said.  
"We have to keep moving now it's our only choice." Carlos said seriously.

**Five days later**

**Clem's P.O.V.:** We were so close to the mountains we all crossed a bridge in a hurry seeing a (Man who was most likely Asian American with a brown coat and a dark black mustache like Carlos's.) "Well who are you?" The man asked.  
And I told him everyone's name. "Hmmm..." Luke muttered.  
And the man walked closer. "You don't look like A$$ #les are you A$$ #les? No offense or anything but you know how it is out here." The man said.  
"I'm not an A$$ #le." I replied strictly.  
"Are you calling me an A$$ #le?" Luke asked me and the man laughed.  
"Well since your not A$$ #les, I'm Matthew." Matthew said shaking my hand.  
"Are you heading north like everyone else?" Matthew asked us.  
"Everyone else?" Luke asked. "I see at least one group a day come through here it's like a migration of the dazed and confused. Well follow me I'll take you to my group. Okay?" Matthew said as we all followed him staying silent the whole time.  
As we entered a huge ski lodge I saw (An Indian woman with black medium length hair and a blue sweater. And a bald chubby man with a red and gray sweater.) I also saw Kenny, Christa, and Omid! "Holy S #$!" I screamed.  
As they all came and hugged me. "Clementine?!" they all shouted while they were hugging me.  
"Wait you know these people?" Luke asked me.  
"They were with me and... Lee..." I said to everyone.  
They all stopped hugging me and they introduced me to Walter who was the bald man and Sarita who is the Indian woman and was Kenny's new girlfriend.  
After that we talked about how we all survived. Apparently Everyone found Omid and he was in a coma but they fixed him somehow.  
Eventually I saw Luke walk outside the lodge and I didn't see him until midnight.

**Luke's P.O.V.:** I went outside looking for something that was so important to me. It was something I had to find two wedding rings. I was going to propose marriage to my girlfriend that I have been with for 10 months.

I remember 10 months ago when she told me her past and 2 months after that we started our relationship.

Later I only saw ONE walker but it had a diamond ring on her finger. A couple minutes later I saw a man walker with a wedding ring and I killed both of them eventually and took the rings.

**Clem's P.O.V.:** I couldn't sleep so I went to the front of the lodge and saw Luke leaning against the wood for the stairs.  
"Couldn't sleep?" Luke asked me.  
"Yeah you?" I asked the same question. "No not exactly. Clementine? I want... I HAVE to ask you this." Luke bent down on one knee and put something in my hand... a diamond ring. "Will you marry me Clementine?"  
I started to cry. "Y...Yes... I Love you Luke." I told him as he hugged me and held the back of my head against his shoulder.  
"I'm glad. We should probably tell the group." He told me starting to cry with joy.  
"Okay but tomorrow cause everyone's asleep.  
"Okay." Luke said as we went to bed with his arm around my shoulder.  
"Tomorrow."


	5. Ups And Down

** The Next Day**

**Luke's P.O.V.:** I was so excited and nervous about telling the group about me and Clem getting married today but it was weird, like when we first met I thought she was later going to eat my flesh when I thought she was bitten, and now I had fallen in love with a girl who will always hold depression of Lee's death.  
We both walked downstairs and saw everyone sitting at the tables eating.  
"Hey Lovebirds come and eat!" Nick yelled while me and Clem were holding hands and I was covering her ring so no one could see it.  
"Uhm guys? Me and Clem are... Getting..." I paused and everyone kept staring at us. "...We're getting married." I said blushing but with a straight and stern look on my face and everyone noticed at least I think so.  
Everyone just kept staring like they didn't believe me until I showed them the ring on Clem's left hand ring finger and everyone got up from the tables and congratulated us.  
"Then to that we should celebrate with... A Wedding!" Rebecca said with an excited expression on her face.

"Rebecca you were always like this, so excited about weddings and stuff like that but it's not horrible." Alvin said to his wife.  
"Well the 'Bride' and 'Groom better go get ready! Nick, help the 'Groom' And I'LL help the 'Bride' with Christa. As Christa and Rebecca hurried Clementine to her room that had a mirror to I guess help her 'Get Ready' for 'Our' wedding and Nick rushed me to a different room for me to get ready.  
**Later**...

**Clem's P.O.V.:** I didn't really look that different after Rebecca and Christa was 'Fixing me up' I didn't expect them to do this after me and Luke told them all that we were getting married but I eventually got out of the room and saw Luke he also didn't look that different either.  
As we got closer he whispered "You get more beautiful every time I see you." Luke said seductively in my ear.

Apparently Kenny was the... I guess priest. "With the power vested and me do you Luke take Clem as your lofily wedded wife?" Kenny asked Luke sounding like a real priest, sort of.  
"I do." Luke said looking a little silly.  
"And do you Clementine take Luke as your lofily wedded husband?" Kenny asked me.  
"I do." I said starting to cry.  
"Well you may... kiss the 'Bride'." Kenny said starting to cry seeing someone who was in his care after Lee died and I was like his daughter sort of, getting married.  
Luke his left hand on my right cheek and pulled me in to kiss me which I gladly excepted and he hugged me after we kissed. Everyone clapped seeing us married.  
Soon Walter and I went outside to check around the lodge when we saw a (Woman with short red hair in a ponytail and a dark green jacket.)  
"Miss?" Walter asked the woman. The woman backed away with her hands in the air.  
"Please? Do you have any food?" The woman asked. "I have a family, we're starving. We live down there." The woman said as she pointed down the large hill.  
"Of course why don't you come in miss?" Walter asked the woman what her name was.  
"Bonnie." Bonnie replied giving her name and we all stayed quiet for a minute.  
"Thank you but that storm will be on us soon and I gotta get back to my family." Bonnie said after the moment of silence.  
"Then I'll bring something out to you then." Walter said with a sad look on his face.  
"You don't have to do that." Bonnie said.  
"No no it's fine." Walter said backing away to get some food and soon came out with a huge box full of food.

"This is to much." Bonnie said with a surprised look on her face.  
"Just helping someone else down the line." Walter said with a smile.  
"I don't know how to thank you. I'll be going now." Bonnie said with a thankful look on her face.  
"Stay safe." Walter said.  
"You too." Bonnie replied and she left.  
Later in the middle of the night the windmill outside kept going really fast.  
"D $#it transformer must've gone!" Kenny said noticing the electricity went out inside the ski lodge.  
"Come on we gotta shut this thing down. That thing is a D #$ dinner bell!" Kenny shouted.  
"Luke help me, carry the guns." Carlos ordered Luke.  
"Guns?!" Sarita said starting to panic.  
We all ran towards the windmill to shut the thing off. "I'm gonna go check the transformer!" Kenny shouted.  
"I can go with you." Luke told him.  
"I can go to." I told them.  
"No! It's to dangerous!" Luke shouted.  
"Okay be safe." I told him as we hugged.  
Me,Carlos,and Sarita checked the windmill. "Does anyone know how to do this?" Carlos asked and Sarita shrugged her shoulders.  
"I can do it." I told them as they scanned the trees to make sure no walkers came through.  
I took my lighter from my pocket and lit it so I could see better. I saw a key hung up on a hook and a red button you turn the key in and push the button. As I did that the windmill slowly turned off.  
"Somethin' ain't right." Nick said as he heard more walkers coming.  
"Come on we gotta... Where's Luke?" I asked because Kenny wasn't there and Luke wasn't either. We all started running towards the lodge.  
As we all passed the walkers we heard shooting coming from the woods. And everyone was in a circle in case they got surrounded.  
Only me, Rebecca, Alvin, and Dove, and Sarah were inside the lodge.  
I saw a Bonnie (and another man with light brown hair and mustache with a smug look on his face.) They walked closer to us with machine guns.  
"Bonnie, Troy!" Rebecca said shocked. And Bonnie walked around the rest of the group. "Where's Luke, and Rebecca and Alvin?" Troy asked as Carlos spit in Troy's face.  
"It's nice to see you to." Troy said as he punched Carlos in the face and really hard.  
"DAD!" Sarah screamed as she ran out of the lodge to hug her dad. Troy looked at the lodge knowing that's where the rest of us were hiding.  
"Inside." Troy said as he pointed to the door telling Bonnie to bring everyone inside.

**Luke's P.O.V.: **After me and Kenny checked out the transformer a little ways from the ski lodge I heard Carlos screaming and we snuck up to the ice rink to hide knowing something was wrong.  
"Peeked my head up a little and saw everyone with their hands tied behind their back but I saw Carlos with his middle finger and pointer finger...backwards, I almost threw up.  
"Wait wheres Rebecca,Alvin, Dove, And CLEMENTINE!?" I asked Kenny starting to panic.

**Clem's P.O.V.:** Me,Rebecca,Alvin and Dove were hiding upstairs watching Carlos getting his fingers broke by Troy the A hole.  
"We need to help him." Alvin said.  
"No! We will but I have to sneak out the window first." I whispered to Alvin and Rebecca.  
"What?! Are you insane?! There going to find you!" Rebecca yelled and whispered at the same time.  
"Well to bad." I whispered to them as I opened and jumped out the window to look for Luke and Kenny.  
I snuck up to find Luke and Kenny when I saw a (Man with a black curly mullet and a black sole patch and a two day beard.) He didn't seem to see me as I snuck by seeing only Kenny.  
"Kenny! Wheres Luke?" I asked him still whispering. "He was getting annoying so I told him to take a hike. I haven't seen him since." Kenny told me.  
"Kenny! Seriously he's my HUSBAND don't you get that I love him!" I yelled at him.  
"Okay Okay sorry! I guess I wasn't thinking. But he'll turn up I'm sure of it." Kenny comforted me as he aimed his shotgun at the guy with the black mullet and shot him between the eyes.  
"Oh god." Troy said as he saw one of his evil companions shot dead and they took cover.  
Troy immediately picked Walter up from his shirt collar and put him at gun point as he got up to say something bad but was shot in the face from behind.  
"Walter!" Kenny exclaimed and he saw Matthew yelling seeing his best friend gone in one second.  
"Kenny we need to give up!" I told him.  
"What? No!" Kenny yelled.  
"NO we're going inside. Come on Kenny think about Sarita!" I shouted and his cold eyes softened as he thought about his girlfriends demise if he didn't give up.  
We both went inside and they tied our hands behind our backs as they picked us all up and we left to Carver's group.  
Luke I hope your all right. I thought to myself.


	6. Hopefully Forgiven

**Luke's P.O.V.:** "Kenny is such a jerk." I muttered to myself while running to find the rest of the group and especially Clementine.  
I eventually ran into a woman (She had Long Dark brown hair with a long sleeved black coat and a green shirt underneath it.) "Hey!" She yelled coldly as she aimed her rifle at my head.  
"Hey, don't shoot me. I'm just looking for my group." I told her with my hands up.  
"Who's in your group?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. "Pete,Nick,Alvin,Rebecca,Matthew,Sarita,Carlos,Sarah,Kenny,And Clementine." I told her.  
"Hey! Does the Clementine you know have a hat with a 'D' on the front? And this Kenny, is he kind of pushy in a way? With a ball cap on his head?" She asked me.  
"Yes! How do you kn..." I started saying as I realized that this woman was Lilly who shot Clementine's friend Carley.  
"You! Your insane you shot Carley! Just like Clementine said!" I shouted as I backed away.  
"Wait! I want to help you! I regret shooting Carley and I know Lee loved her I could tell. I regret it so much I wish I could take it back. So hows Lee holding up?" Lilly asked me.  
"Lee? He's dead! He got bitten because a guy kidnapped Clementine and Lee went after them." I shouted.  
"Oh god." Lilly said to herself. "Still! I want to help you. Deal or not?" Lilly asked with he right hand out.

"Deal." I said.  
"So hows Clementine?" Lilly asked me.  
"She's fine." I told her.  
"She trusts you guys?" She asked me.  
"She's my wife!" I whimpered. "That's why I have to find her." I told her.  
"What?! She's married to you?!" She asked so excited.  
"Yes, yes she is, now can we find my group please?" I asked Lilly worriedly.  
"Ok. Lets go." Lilly said as we ran towards Carver's group.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this is short but I have to go to a graduation but I want to post this because I think it's interesting. Thank you for reading. And Like I said if there's anything I can work on Let me know.**


	7. Held Captive

**Clem's P.O.V.:** The group and I were in the back of a semi truck until Sarah had to use the bathroom so they stopped the truck and made me go with her.  
When she was doing her business I saw a small butterfly on the tree I tried to touch it and it flew away.  
"You about done over there?!" Troy yelled.  
"Yeah, one second." Sarah said zipping up her pants. "Thanks for coming, its scary out here. I know they made you, it's still nice that you came." She told me.  
I looked down at the fifteen year old girl. "We're friends, friends look out for one another." I told her.  
"We are,aren't we? Well if you need to pee let me know I'll keep lookout for you to." That was kinda silly.

"Ugh ok." I chuckled at her silly response and we walked over to the truck where Troy was standing.

"Everything come out alright girls?" Troy asked in a pedophilia way.  
Sarah and I gave him a look like we were saying 'F #$ Off.' Troy grabbed Sarah and tied her up with rope then he tied my hands with rope and put us in the back of the truck with the rest of the group.  
"Are you alright? What did he do to you? Hey did he hurt you? Hey! HEY!" Kenny shouted at Troy as he pulled the back of the semi truck down.  
"This is awful but it is just the beginning." I told them.

**Luke's P.O.V.: **Lilly and I were running as fast as our feet could carry us.  
Later at night we saw a big semi truck driving towards Carver's group and I was able to see Troy and Bonnie in the front of the truck. Of course Troy was driving.  
And I knew that's where Clementine and the rest of the group were. We soon snuck by the rest of the guards on the roof and tried to find a place to hide.  
They will be alright I'm sure of it.

**Clem's P.O.V.:** It was night probably and the group and I were still in the back of the truck staying silent.

"Alright anyone got anything sharp anything?" Kenny asked."We need to get these bindings off! Clem look around the truck look for anything." Kenny told me.  
"Okay. I will!" I told him. Looking around the truck I saw a pipe the was broken off and was really sharp.

"Kenny come look!" I shouted.  
"Sit down! Your going to get us all killed!" Carlos shouted.  
"You guys don't know what your talking about! We all get caged up like a bunch of f #$ing dogs and its over! You ever been a prisoner? Cause Lee, Larry, Lilly, Clem, and I were stuck in a meat locker where CANNIBALS held us captive! You ever been in that situation?" Kenny asked scratching the ropes on the sharp pipe I found.

"We all have been held captive why do you think we left?" Carlos asked getting annoyed.  
"Ahh! Got it!" Kenny exclaimed.  
"Sit down now!" Carlos shouted.  
"Shut up doc this ain't your call." Kenny said with his hand on the wall holding himself up so he doesn't fall and we must've hit a speed bump because everybody jolted forward.  
"We're close." Carlos said worried.  
"Alright let's do this." Kenny said.  
"They have guns what do you expect to do?" Rebecca asked Kenny.  
"I'm gonna punch the first sonavab #ch I see then I'm gonna take his gun and use it to shoot the next sonavab #ch I see." Kenny said pointing his finger at Rebecca rudely.  
"Just sit down all ready." Carlos said practically pleading with Kenny but it obviously wasn't gonna work on Kenny.  
"You'd a think the group would of fallen by now." I told them.  
"Well Troy must be the leader now. Perfect." Alvin said being sarcastic.  
"He must be I guess." I told Alvin.  
"Let's do thi-" Kenny started as we jolted and the metal wall hit Kenny in the face and Sarita ran over to him.

"Kenny!" Sarita called as she made sure he was okay.  
"Is he alright?" Rebecca asked.  
"It's probably for the best." Carlos said.  
Soon Troy opened the gate and I saw him Bonnie and a (Black woman who was overweight and she had brown hair and a beige long sleeved jacket and she also had a machine gun like everyone else.) "Alright up and at-am." The woman said.  
"Tavia help them up." Bonnie said to the woman as they all helped us stand up.  
"What!? How did you get your restraints off! Come here." Troy told Kenny as we kept walking and I heard a familiar voice from the loud speakers. It was Carver! [How is he still alive?] I thought.  
"Now I know that we have familiar faces with us. And I bet your wondering why we brought these people back when they left us as they did. Now all these feelings you have 'Anger, Betrayal, Hate.' There all valid no one needs to forget what they did but we do have to find it in our hearts to forgive them. Now everyone have a good day." Carver finished and I finally looked up at the window and saw a gauze wrapped around his head where I stabbed him, I guess I didn't get his brain.  
Tavia, Troy, and Bonnie took us to a yard with two bunk beds with three beds and then we saw a man (who had brown tan skin thinning black hair he was Pakistani- American and he had a two day beard that was also black and he had one arm.) "Hey guys." The man asked.  
"Reggie!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Oh my gosh what did they do to you?" Rebecca asked worriedly.  
"Oh don't worry, 'This' happened well after you guys left." Reggie told her.  
"Reggie helped us when we ran away." Sarah told me.  
"Why didn't he leave to?" I asked her.  
"I think he was supposed to but then he fell and everybody kept running. I know he had both his arms then."Sarah said.  
And Reggie kept talking to the rest of the group.  
"They put me out to work on the wall. Lurker snuck up on me while I was hammering something. Luckily they took the arm off quick, saved my life." Reggie said smiling.  
"Can you guys save it for the morning?" This man shouted he (Was black and part of his ear was missing along with a scar on his face from his ear to the middle of his cheek he had black hair and a mustache and beard like Reggie's.)  
"No problem sorry about that." Reggie shouted back to him. "Okay that's Mike he's kind of a d #$ when he's tired but like I said he saved my life, sooo...I put up with that s #$." Reggie said finally seeing Kenny, Sarita, Christa, Omid, Matthew, And me. "Oh! Who are you?" Reggie asked us and Rebecca introduced us.  
"That's Kenny, Christa, Sarita, Omid, And Clementine." Rebecca said. "Oh and this is Clementine but her nickname is Dove." Rebecca said as she was holding the baby.  
"Why does she have the same name as Clementine?" Reggie asked Rebecca.  
"Because we trust Clementine to be one of the godparents." Rebecca said.  
"Who's the second godparent?" Reggie asked.  
"Luke is. He married Clementine yesterday but he's not with us right now he's thinking of something right now." Rebecca said.  
"Well congratulations Clementine. Luke's a great guy." Reggie said shaking my hand.  
"Yeah he is but he wouldn't be gone if KENNY hadn't told Luke to take a hike." I told Reggie as I looked at Kenny angrily.  
"Jeese I told you I was sorry." Kenny said.  
And I saw a woman (With really short light brown hair and she had dirt all over her face and a beige coat like Tavia's.) "Who is that?" I asked Reggie.  
"Ok alright that's Jane but look she's f #$ing weird. They found her outside the walls covered in guts and just like the grossest s #$." Reggie said and I explained to him that you can get through walkers like that. Soon we all talked for awhile and Kenny said that we should try to break out and I agreed.  
Later Troy came "Alright go the f $# to sleep! I'm shooting the first one of ya'll who's awake before sun up. Everybody get to bed!" Troy shouted as he pulled the gate down and we all went to sleep.  
Then Kenny started talking.  
"I thought about Duck today, about his dumb little face. Everywhere we went he would just run couldn't stop him. It makes it harder to remember he was a good boy. Well one long day tomorrow, One Long Day." Kenny said as everyone slowly fell asleep. 


	8. We Need A Plan

**Clem's P.O.V.: **When I woke up the first thing I saw was Troy and he kicked me lightly in the sides and he gave me an evil glare and I gave him one back.  
"Get up Bill's gonna have a word." Troy said and I think he meant Carver though.  
We both walked to Carver and he moved right next to him and I was between Sarah and Carlos and everyone else was a little farther but everyone was here except...Luke.  
"Now...I know some people aren't happy about what happened, at how things went. But that's all in the past now. Reggie...your nearly back in, keep following the path and we'll welcome you back with open arms." Carver said with a smile on his face and his hands out.  
"Yeah you can count on me, thanks Bill." Reggie said with a smile on his face and everyone soon left for work.  
"You'll be working with me." Bonnie said as we walked into a small warehouse full of tools. "Today we're loading magazines." Bonnie said reaching for the magazine holder and we loaded the holder. "I wanted to apologize, when I came across ya'll at the lodge and I was shown a kindness that I never would have expected from a group of strangers." Bonnie and I kept working and talking.  
"It's not your fault it's Troy's, he's the one who pulled the trigger HE'S to blame." I told her with a look of anger.  
"I know and I'm not siding with him on that... that was crazy be he means well." Bonnie said in a sad tone.  
"No! Troy and Carver are insane!"I told her as Tavia said she needed to pick me up. Soon Tavia came and took me to the greenhouse on the roof with Reggie and Sarah.  
"Reggie's in charge listen to him carefully got it?" Tavia said to us and we nodded.  
"Okay take a pair of those shears. Now just pick the blueberries and put them in the basket simple. Oh and if you see any dead branches take those shears and cut them off and stack them for composting. Got it?" Reggie asked us and we nodded and quickly got to work.  
**Later...  
**We both finished just in time because the devil came to check up on us. Soon we split up and I went to where Kenny and Mike were working at and I saw them fighting and Kenny had Mike up against the wall. "Let them do this s#$ themselves if it's so godd mn important!" Kenny yelld as Kenny started to calm down finally the boards behind Mike fell and walkers outside broke the window behind the wood and they all came trough the window and one of them followed me and I grabbed a piece of wood and hit it on the head until it didn't move soon more of them followed me and Troy the A hole saved me and I was really surprised...  
"Get up! Get outta there come on! Make me save your a$$ J #$#." Troy said and the small friendly moment was gone.  
"Oh thank god your okay." Kenny said with relieve.  
"Alright enough mushy s #$ can't do a single f #$ing patch job without me here cracking the whip now I have to sit here and babysit you a$$#$ es." Troy said as I left.  
And the door to the comic book store opened and someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream and I bit his or her hand as hard as I could.  
"Stop! Stop! Hey it's me!" Luke shouted with... Lilly! Right behind him. But he and Lilly looked really pale...  
"Come all this way to see you and the group and this... this is the welcome I get." Luke said.  
"Lilly?!" I screamed as she gave me a hug and I was still upset about Carley...  
"I heard about Lee..." Lilly said with a sad face.  
"Hey why are you so pale? I asked.  
"We haven't had a nights rest since ya'll got nabbed and this is the first chance I get to talk to somebody." Luke said joking. "Oh I'm just so happy your safe." Luke said as he hugged me. "Ok. Clem? We need you to get us one of those radios ok? Do you think you can do that? Just one of the walkie-talkies I saw a heard of walkers coming from the south and it's the biggest I've ever seen around these parts but I have to have a walkie-talkie to help you guys get out." Luke said as Lilly was making sure no one came in.  
"Ok I'll get you one." I told him nodding and crying being so happy that he's safe and he hugged me again except tighter then before.  
"So where do I get one?" I asked him.  
"I think they keep them in the storeroom I'm not completely sure but it's a good shot." Luke said as I snuck out of the comic store and went to the yard unseen.  
It was night and everyone was talking about how to escape...but it was mostly Kenny.  
"So you want to ring a dinner bell for a herd of walkers to show up. How is that better?" Mike asked.  
"Because this place will be f #$ing chaos when that thing hits. No one will be paying any attention to us and that's when we go, that's our opening. We just gotta figure out a way to draw 'em to us." Kenny said starting to get annoyed.  
"Your friend here wants us to get killed by lurkers before Bill ca do it." Rebecca said to me.  
"What is it with you?" Kenny asked Rebecca getting more annoyed.  
"That's what it sounds like to me." Rebecca said also getting annoyed.  
"You know that's not what he's saying but it does sound dangerous." Sarita said trying to calm things down.  
"This S #$ Is ALL DANGEROUS!" Kenny shouted.  
"Kenny?! Do not speak to me like that!" Sarita said raising her voice.  
"Alright...sorry." Kenny said starting to calm down.  
"Maybe Luke can help us. He's outside he wants a radio to help keep an eye on the guards." I told them all.  
"Thank you! That's the plan I vote for." Rebecca said with relieve.  
"You know about Luke?" I asked really shocked.  
"He flagged us down when Troy wasn't looking. Told us his plan. Mentioned he talked to you." Mike said.  
"Are you guy's sure you want to do this?" Reggie and Nick asked.  
"Yeah." I said "We have to." I told them and we resumed the plan.  
"If Luke can tell us what's going on with the guards we can use that to pick a good time to escape." Rebecca said.  
"That seems reasonable." Sarita said sort of agreeing.  
"Who knows when that'll be! There was a girl at Crawford who used church bells to send walkers all over the city we just need something really loud." Kenny said mentioning Molly.  
"The P.A. system Carver is always using is quite loud." Sarita replied.  
"There are some speakers outside the building...pointed towards the parking lot. I saw them when we were walking out to the work. Troy is always standing next to one of them." Mike replied.  
"I saw the controls there in Carver's office. I told them.  
"She's right...It's all controlled in Bill's office. There's a switch in there that will turn them on." Rebecca stated.  
"How do you know that?" Mike asked and we all looked at her.  
"I used to make a lot of announcements back in the day... I had it flipped on once luckily there wasn't much around to hear it it was plenty loud though."  
"That's perfect. We just need to get into his office why didn't you say something sooner?" Kenny asked Rebecca.  
"'Cause it doesn't change anything it's not a discussion about how to do it, it's a discussion about whether it's stupid and it's still stupid. The sensible thing is to get Luke the radio and wait for an opening." Rebecca said and Kenny started getting annoyed again.  
"Your real difficult to deal with sometimes." Kenny said.  
"Kenny?!" Sarita shouted getting upset at him.  
"You know what? That's alright. YOU ain't exactly a peach either." Rebecca said also starting to get annoyed.  
"Why can't we do both? Even if we bring the herd to us it's probably good for Luke to be able to tell us where they're coming from." I replied calming then down.  
"You know what? Fine. I can get behind that. Okay so we get that turd a radio, he keeps us posted on the herds movement. We fir up the P.A. thing and bring the walkers to roll over this place." Kenny said.  
"Kenny! Don't call Luke that!" I yelled at him.  
"Okay, Okay! Sorry!" Kenny shouted.  
"Okay?... So then what?" Mike asked.  
"We grab some guns and shoot our way out. I don't know! Whatever we can! We improvise." Kenny said not really thinking it through.  
"Then that's not a plan. You don't plan to improvise." Mike said.  
"I figured out what your problem is you don't think this stuff through. If the end of the plan is to just stroll through a herd of walkers then you should know from the jump there is no way it's ever going to work." Rebecca said and Kenny must've forgot when we reunited that Lee and I got out of the Marsh House with walker guts all over us.  
"Actually...I do it all the time." Jane said.  
"The first words I ever here you say and It's some crazy stupid s #$." Mike said finally hearing her voice.  
"Hush. What do you mean exactly?" Sarita asked.  
"When you cover yourself in there smell... rub the walker guts on you they can't tell you from one of them."  
"Now I don't know who's crazier." Rebecca replied.  
"Trust me I've walked through herds before it works you just have to keep calm and make sure your good and covered." Jane said and I reminded Kenny about Lee.  
"Kenny remember? Lee figured that out. It's how we got out of the Marsh House. Remember?" I asked him.  
"Oh yeah. Alright! What are we waiting for let's get that stupid radio!" Kenny said.  
"We still have to find a way to get into the stockroom." Rebecca warned.  
"I got a plan for that to. Come on Clementine I'm gonna need your help." Jane said as we walked over to a ladder that was cut in half so no one could climb it.  
"Alright up and at 'em." Kenny said.  
"Don't push her Kenny." Sarita said worried about me getting hurt but I didn't mind I wanted payback. For Walter and every other victim.  
"Let's go." I said and I was getting prepped for the adventure of my life.


	9. Leaving

**Clem's P.O.V.: **I was finally ready to get a radio for Luke and the group. Mike gave me a boost and as I climbed up the ladder I saw the herd Luke was talking about and I saw them in the parking lot.  
"Guy's, hate to rain on your parade but the herd that's just south of us is in the parking lot." I called down to them.  
"What?!" Sarah said starting to panic.  
"Don't worry Sarah after this we'll find someplace safe. Okay?" I called down to her and she nodded and I finished climbing the ladder.  
I saw a skylight and opened it and crawled down to the charging station but Tavia was talking to a guy on a radio.  
"You know I have to go I have to keep watch...later." The man said.  
Tavia left the room and I grabbed two radios and started to leave but I saw that Tavia was about to smoke when a (Asian-American man with dark brown hair and a black beard and mustache.)  
"You can't be smoking back here!" The man said. "If Carver smells one whiff of smoke back here he isn't gonna like it. You know what? I'm just gonna tell him I'm tired of other people getting blamed for this! That's Bulls #$!" The man yelled as he turned around to Tell Bill what Tavia did.  
"Wait! Vince Wait!" Tavia called out to Vince and she started to run after him.  
Finally I got back to the group and everyone was waiting for me in there bunk.  
"Did you get it?" Kenny asked me and I showed him the radio and he smiled happily.  
"You little devil." Kenny said with a smile still on his face. "Okay everyone stay quiet, no need drawing suspicion."  
"Nice job." Jane said to me.  
"Thanks, it was nothing." I told her smiling.  
"Don't mention it." She said and we all slowly fell asleep.  
When I woke up I saw everyone around the table with the walkie-talkie on the table.  
"Okay so how are we going to do this?" Mike asked.  
"We get the radio to Luke and then he keeps an eye on the herd and we get out when we have an opening in Carver's office. That sounds good?" Kenny asked making sure the plan was correct.  
"Yep. Give me the radio. Where's the meeting?" Mike asked.  
"Mike...Clementine should do it." Kenny asked.  
"Give me a good reason why she should do it." Mike stated getting upset.  
"One. She can hide. Two. She loves Luke so it's good that they can get reunited. Three you and me and anyone else would attract it now?" Kenny asked him.  
"Uh...Kenny? It's not only Luke with him. He has a friend with him to help. That person is Lilly from the group before." I told him remembering Carley.  
"What?" Kenny asked surprised.  
"Anyway just give me the radio." I told them and they gave me the radio and I put it in my back pocket and Tavia came in the yard.  
"Come on let's go to work." Tavia came in and we all left for work. Kenny, Mike, and I were going to the place where walkers broke the windows and attacked us. Then Bonnie came in.  
"Hey she's with me?" Bonnie asked.  
"Oh s #$ I almost forgot." Tavia said and Bonnie shook her head.  
"What are we doing?" I asked her.  
"Don't worry about it." She said and we parted ways. The plan was failing.  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing... And I-" Bonnie started. "You look anxious Clementine. Something the matter?" She asked me.  
"Bonnie..." I started and I showed her the walkie-talkie. "I need to get this to Luke. And all I need from you is to not care where I am for fifteen minutes." I told her and she let me go to see Luke.  
As I ran out of the room I saw an (African-American male with black hair.)  
"You should get going. Bill don't like idle hands." He said as I ran to the comic store but I didn't see Luke or Lilly.  
"Luke?... Honey? Where are are you?" I asked and I saw no sign that Luke and Lilly were here.  
"I swear to Christ your going to regret this!" Troy shouted and he slapped me really hard and my cheek started to...bleed. Troy grabbed me by the back of my neck and told me to go to the yard and we ran away from him.  
We kept running until we got to the yard and I saw Luke with a bunch of scratches and bruises and some blood dripping from his mouth. And Lilly had the same thing like Luke. I shouted and started crying. "LET GO OF HIM! PLEASE...PLEASE!" I shouted and Carver held up a walkie-talkie.  
"What ever you were planning was over. It's done. Your home is here. And you gotta help me find the strength to forgive you. Now you can start by telling me where the other one is. Now I'm gonna count to three and if the radio ain't in my hand by then we'll have to make things more difficult." Carver said and I got the radio out.  
"I got i-" I started to talk as Kenny grabbed the walkie-talkie out of my hand.  
"I've got it right here." Kenny said out loud and Sarita came next to him. "It's alright." Kenny said as he walked over to Carver. "Sorry not sure what I was thinking." Kenny said as Carver said three and gave him an evil look and Kenny muttered to himself hoping Carver didn't hear him. "Heh, f #$er." Carver heard that and punched Kenny in the eye a bunch of times and Sarita tried to help but Carlos held her back.  
"Clementine! Help me!" Carlos shouted but I didn't care I ran to help Kenny and I kicked Carver in the balls and kicked him a lot in the same spot.  
"DON'T F #$ #$ MESS WITH ME AND MY MOTHERF #$ #$ FAMILY!" I shouted as I kept kicking him and no one cared and everyone even Luke kept staring at me in shock seeing someone like me doing this... even Troy didn't care.  
**Later...**

Carlos was looking at Kenny making sure he was okay.  
"Clementine? Why did you kick Carver like that?" Luke asked me.  
"Because he hurt all of you. And your my family. NO ONE messes with my family I'm not letting that happen to you guys like it happened to Lee." I told them as Carlos and Kenny came back and Kenny had an eye patch on his left eye where Carver hit him and Sarita hugged him.  
"I'm alright Hun." I walked up to him smiling.  
"Not bad old man." Nick said a compliment.  
"Thanks a$$# $# ." Kenny replied back.  
"You are one tough b #$ #$$." Mike said.  
"Do tough b #$ #$# get there a$$ kicked in front of everybody?" Kenny said as we hugged each other knowing we were alright.  
"Come on let's go. Clem get ready." Kenny told me.  
"Wait she's the plan?" Luke asked upset that I was putting myself in danger again.  
"Luke... This is for everyone. We are leaving tonight. And I mean TONIGHT." I told them. We had to leave for the safety of everyone.


	10. Happy Ending For Now

**Clem's P.O.V.: **As I climbed up the ladder I looked into the skylight that was over Carver's office but I didn't see him, that was good. Everything was going according to plan... Well sort of.  
I opened the skylight and got into Carver's office then grabbed a really small revolver with ten bullets in it then I grabbed a very, Very sharp knife.  
"I can give this stuff to good...I mean very good use. Carver... heheheh your in for a treat." I said to myself as I turned on the PA system and I saw Bonnie come into view and she ran to open the gate for the rest of the group and everyone else split up.  
"D'Don't worry I'll just turn that thing off!" A man shouted as I pushed a big and heavy shelf in front of the door so the man couldn't get in.  
I got to the top of the building and opened the skylight to the stockroom where Carver had everyone in the group with their hands up. And I kept moving on the wall holding onto the side of the wall or shelf's.  
"You wanna disrespect me, fine. You wanna throw away the life... I'm trying to build for us all... then f #$in' fine! You wanna run off with this dogs #$ group of crippled f #$s, then fine! Be my guest." Carver said pacing with a machine gun in his hand. Luke finally saw me and gave me a worried look but I mouthed silently 'It's okay... It'll be alright'.  
I jumped on Carver and Kenny through a hard punch at his face and Carver turned around and Luke grabbed his gun and aimed at him. "Get back!" Luke shouted as Mike, Reggie, and Jane grabbed a knife on the ground.  
"Come on, Luke. This ain't none of your business." Carver said and Rebecca gave him a nasty look.  
"Kill him." She said with hatred in her eyes and Luke gave her a surprised look.  
"Rebecca, Rebecca sweetie, my god. How did we get here,You and me? This is just a custody battle we got on our hands here." He started saying as I cut him off and grabbed the knife out of my pocket.  
"Everyone go on and wait outside." I told them.  
"Clem, honey we need to leave!" Luke said.  
"I'll only be a minute. This is JUSTICE. He needs to PAY!" I shouted at them all.  
"I'm staying." Rebecca and Alvin said.  
"Everyone...please this is something I HAVE to do."  
"Why do you have to do this?!" Luke shouted.  
"That one man who kidnapped me? I can NEVER forgive him! Carver is just like him! This is for Lee! *Sob* *Sob*" I retorted at Luke.  
"But Lee wouldn't want this!? Someone he cared for killing another man!" Luke shouted.  
"No... he wouldn't... Lee was the nicest man I ever knew we were best friends... But I don't care! Lee will forgive me! He always did. And he's dead!" I screamed as loud as I could.  
"BUT YOU KNOW LEE WOULDN'T WANT THIS!" Luke shouted.  
"Luke... I love you very much. But Carver NEEDS to DIE!"  
"Clem? Please? Don't do this? Please don't become the monster like Carver. Remember the gift I got you awhile ago? The radio?  
'The secret side of me I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. It's scratching on the walls. In the closet in the halls. I fell the rage and I just can't hold it. Hiding under the bed in my body in my head. Now won't somebody come and save me from this! Make it END! I fell it deep within it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER it's hiding in the dark it's teeth are razor sharp I MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER.' Clem. Carver is a monster. Don't be one like him and the man that kidnapped you. Don't change into the monster that has possessed you. Please?" Luke asked and then I remembered something from a long time ago.  
**_"Lee get over here and open the trunk Lee." Kenny told Lee.  
_****_"No. I don't wanna be someone like the bandits. You can take this stuff but Clementine and I are staying out of it." Lee said.  
_**"Carver? You know what? There are one million walkers on earth... I don't mind a million and ONE. You can stay here and f $%& ROT!" I said as we all left.  
'Don't mess with me and my family.' I wrote with my knife on the ground just before we left.  
"I can't do this!" Nick exclaimed worried that we were going to die.  
"Oh please Nick. If Clem can do it you can." Pete and Luke said simultaneously.  
"You guys better get to smearing if you wanna live. Or you can die here doesn't matter to me." Jane said as she finished smearing herself in blood and then I just started.  
After that I smeared Sarah and I smeared Matthew's back and Carlos finished my back and we were all ready but Troy came from the stockroom.  
"What in the actual f #$ is going on here!" Troy said as Luke tried to reach for the machine gun but Troy stopped him.  
"Don't you even think about it mister I will end you! You here me!" Troy said as Luke stood up and Troy aimed his gun at him.  
"Troy... Troy we talked about this." Jane said with a gun behind her back and she was walking towards him.  
"What?!" Troy asked.  
"I told you I wanted to get out. You said you'd help then I'd help." Jane said.  
"I thought you meant get out of the pen! Not whatever the f #$ this s #$ is!" He shouted as walkers kept coming towards us.  
"I did but now we can leave. Troy you can come with us." Jane replied.  
"B- Where would we go?" He asked.  
"Away from here...together." Jane said fooling him... of maybe not.  
"Well...okay. You better get a bath before we- AHH!" Troy shouted as Jane shot him in the groin.  
"Come on let's go. And for f #$s sake walk. Act like you belong and you will belong." Jane said as we all moved forward.  
Luke was next to me and we were holding hands as we were walking. Sarah ad Carlos were just ahead of us. Nick and Pete were walking behind us and everyone else was ahead of Sarah and Carlos.  
Everybody that was on the building was shooting at the walkers and I got scared and hugged Luke's arm as we all kept walking and eventually we got out. "We're ok? How is that possible?" I asked everyone jokingly.  
"We got out. And we're ok. So what now? Luke asked.  
"We keep LIVING." I told him. "And we'll all live together." I told him.  
**Author's Note: I will not be doing this series for awhile because episode 4 of the walking dead game season two isn't out yet but I will continue once I finished playing the episode. Please write reviews and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading ;).**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about this not being a real chapter but I want to give out some things that are going to happen.  
I'm gonna have a certain someone die from a person in the group in the most selfish way possible.  
Can you guess who it is? Take your guesses in the reviews if you want and I might give out who killed the certain someone to! ;)  
I will start some more two other series. One: Corpse Party. Two: Something like Fire And Ice made by Roringugaru but it will not have the same title and I will change it and add more filler that might be interesting to you! Don't forget to check out my other series called Youtubers In An Apocalypse. Enjoy!**


End file.
